Confessions of a broken heart
by Keysie Maxwell
Summary: Qué pasa cuando un amor va más allá de el mismo sentimiento? Cuándo aquella persona amada es tan necesario como el aire para respirar Kai x Rei! Yaoi... Ok, mal symmary .
1. Chapter 1

"Confessions of a broken heart"

Basado en Beyblade

By: Keysie Maxwell

Category: Angust, romantic, Yaoi…

Raiting: G

Warnings: Este es un fic un tanto loco y triste, sino te gusta esto, mejor no lo leas… ¡Ah, y claro! ES YAOI

Pairing: Kai x Rei, la única para mí, por siempre…

Declaimers: Beyblade no me pertenece, es de Takao Aoki, TV Tokio y otros genios más, si me perteneciese a mí Kai y Rei serían pareja desde el final de la segunda temporada, Tyson jamás hubiese sido campeón mundial, Kai sería el protagonista, sería una serie Yaoi y tendría tanto lemon que las 'x' faltarían para clasificarla .

He intentado mantener toda mi vida esta máscara…

He intentado con ella mantener oculto mi verdadero yo…

He intentado cubrirme del dolor…

Por todos los medios he sido frío, calculador, indiferente ante cualquier situación, intentando permanecer duro e inflexible frente a todos los problemas que la vida me ponía delante; frente a las peleas, a las muestras de exasperación por parte de mi único familiar, a el ignoro de este e, incluso, frente a toda emoción que viviese, intentando olvidarlas, no meterlas en mi cuerpo, para luego no sentir dolor al dejarlas ir con una nueva decepción…

Mi vida pronto se volvió monótona y me absorbía sobre manera aquella sensación de aburrimiento, quitándome de raíz las ganas de hacer cualquier cosa, de enfrentarme a la vida, transformando mis sueños en un miedo más y en algo inalcanzable que, sabía, jamás iba a poder tocar, sostener, siquiera mirar… todo se estaba volviendo oscuridad y más oscuridad, yo no deseaba nada…

Mis amigos, o a los que en un momento había comenzado a considerar mínimamente como tales, se extrañaron de sentir esa aura negra a mi alrededor, ese odio hacia todo, mi falta de liderazgo, esa exasperación por todo, la falta de aquel poderío que irradiaba… sabían que me estaba hundiendo en aquel pozo e intentaron hacer algo, preguntar, averiguar, indagar, mas nada pudieron conseguir y luego también se alejaron de mí, simplemente esperando que yo, por mis medios, volviera a ser el de antes, me mantuviera en pie como antes… mas esto era imposible y no lo percibían ¡nadie lo hacia!... nadie…

Estaba solo…

Como siempre estuve…

Todo era rutina, todo era exasperante, todo estaba lleno de oscuridad, todo lo odiaba, todo deseaba hacerlo desaparecer… yo ya no quería seguir luchando contra esa barrera invisible que mi vida misma era… yo quería estar en paz…

¿Suicidio?... No, eso jamás… talvez ahora esté fatal y quiera acabar con todo de una vez, pero soy un hombre con orgullo, soy un Hiwatari, y si hay algo que he de rescatar de haber nacido bajo esta sangre de porquería es que me han heredado un uso de razón bastante peculiar… y en este caso me ha ayudado a descartar completamente la opción de quitarme yo mismo la vida, de acabar con ella como un cobarde, pues esta no me pertenece después de todo… ni siquiera eso era mío…

Yo no sé como he llegado a este estado y tampoco espero que ustedes conozcan el por qué de todo esto… tampoco podría contárselos, en verdad opino que una cosa llevó a la otra y, aunque no me haya percatado antes, la verdad todo lo que me ha pasado en mi vida ha estado cavando el pozo en el que ahora me encuentro…

Sin embargo… hay algo…

En todo este martirio hay un algo que me mantiene a flote, una extraña luz que me ha estado alumbrando el camino desde que me dejé llevar por esta melancolía…

Un salvavidas que me ha estado ayudando a vivir el día a día en este pozo sin fondo…

… Y ése eres tú…

… Desde que te conocí aquella vez, por mera coincidencia, no te he podido alejar de mi mente…

… Me has hecho descubrir sentimientos que yo no sabía poseía, me has llevado a tomar decisiones que antes siquiera hubiera considerado… y talvez, seas el responsable indirecto de todo lo que me ocurre…

¿Pero sabes algo?...

Yo… aunque debiera… no puedo odiarte… siento que me has dado tanto que no puedo sentir nada contra ti y talvez siquiera debiese sentir algo bueno por ti tampoco…

No me preguntes como comenzó todo pues esa también es una pregunta sin respuesta, una de tantas que mi cabeza me trae día a día, una que sin duda yo quisiera responder a toda costa… pero… sé que no puedo, ya nada puedo porque… mi voluntad, al igual que todo lo que alguna vez poseí, se esfumó… talvez para siempre... talvez no…

… ¿Si yo volviese a la normalidad…

… volvería a ver tu sonrisa?

En verdad lo dudo… alejándote siempre de mí con mi indiferencia, ignorándote por miedo al temblar de mi voz, conformándome siempre con verte de lejos junto a los demás…

Esto debería ser suficiente para mí aún… pero yo siento que no puedo…

Esto es demasiado grande…

… Una luz en la oscuridad… es así como te siento y es por tantas razones… por tantas, que talvez no pueda enumerarlas todas, que talvez no debería intentar hacerlo…

No esperes una palabras de amor de mí, no esperes muestras de afecto corporal… no esperes nada de mí, yo ya no puedo dártelo, perdí la oportunidad de hacerlo y me siento desfallecer por eso… fui un tonto… un tonto enamorado…

Y ahora sufro…

Bueno, en verdad ahora es un tanto difícil saber cuando estoy sufriendo en verdad, pues me siento morir hasta cuando una mosca se posa sobre mí… vaya, pensar en ti me hace recobrar mi viejo sarcasmo… ojalá estuvieses ahora a mi lado para sentir la fuerza de antes y recuperarme por completo…

Para sentirme vivo…

Para dejar de ser este muñeco de trapo postrado en la cama…

Para ser yo…

Dios… siento que esto ha calado tan fuerte en mi pecho que duele, que arde, que me consume, que me absorbe… que me mata… lenta y dolorosamente…

Yo… ya no puedo seguir… lo siento… este dolor es demasiado y la verdad el pensar en él no me hace sentir nada mejor, de hecho, me vuelve a matar…

… Mi máscara ya ha caído por completo, lo que me cubría y protegía de todo a mi alrededor ahora yace muerto y… debo admitir que lo extraño… bueno, la verdad es que extraño todo… pero ¿sabes?...

Sobre todas las cosas…

Tú eres…

Lo que más extraño… y por lo que más lamento mi estado…

… Gomen ne… por todo… por desearte, por amarte, por ser siempre así, por valorarte en secreto, por esperarte, por soñarte, por respirarte, por confesarme, por pasar aquel tiempo contigo, por hundirme, por caer en tus redes, por utilizarte como mi luz, por venerarte, por ocultarme, por utilizar esa mascara, por quererte, por ignorarte, por ser mi inspiración y, sobre todo,…

Por utilizar tus ojos, dorados cual sol radiante, como mi guía y mi soporte en este mundo lleno de la oscuridad de mi alma… 

Una lágrima, eso fue todo… una lágrima fue el detonante necesario para que la información recibida entrara en su cabeza, para que por fin comprendiera, para tener todo claro…

La tinta negra en la hoja del cuaderno se esparció al recibir la tibia agua salada sobre sí, la única que se atrevió a salir de los ojos tristes de su dueño, la traviesa que no fue retenida por las largas pestañas de esos párpados tan delgados...

.-. Kai –Sus labios dejaron salir tan prohibido nombre después de minutos envueltos de silencio y sus dientes se encargaron de volver a mantener unidos esos sonrosados órganos, mordiendo el labio inferior con fuerza, con lástima… con culpa…

Las hojas giraron con el brusco viento entrante al cuarto y las cortinas se inflaron al recibir el mismo en su delicada tela, brisa que fue creada por la puerta que se abrió en un solo movimiento y fue cerrada de igual manera, dejando en una solitaria nostalgia el lugar después del sordo sonido del portazo.

El nombre aún no se despegaba de su mente. Ahora él había iniciado una loca carrera contra el destino, contra el tiempo, ansiando de una forma desesperada llegar a su meta, deseando encontrar lo mejor al llegar allí y… poder regalar una sonrisa a ése ser que ahora, sabía… le amaba…

Corrió cuadras enteras, tomó atajos incontables, saltó bardas y atravesó calles ignorando toda ley de tránsito, dejando todo por encontrar llenar ése vacío en su pecho, que ahora podía entender a qué se debía…

/ Sin embargo… hay algo…

En todo este martirio hay un algo que me mantiene a flote, una extraña luz que me ha estado alumbrando el camino desde que me dejé llevar por esta melancolía… /

Saltó la última barda que debía y entró al jardín que la enorme mansión donde estaba su destino… no tardó ni un segundo en comenzar a correr de nuevo hacia la parte posterior de donde había aterrizado y, por último, teniendo ya su objetivo en la mira, comenzó a ascender por una cerca llena de enredaderas con diminutas flores…

Su corazón latía fuerte, ya quería verlo…

/ No esperes una palabras de amor de mí, no esperes muestras de afecto corporal… no esperes nada de mí, yo ya no puedo dártelo, perdí la oportunidad de hacerlo y me siento desfallecer por eso… fui un tonto… un tonto enamorado… /

.-. Kai –Volvieron a susurrar sus labios, con la mente en blanco y el corazón a mil una vez parado frente al gran ventanal del balcón que le llevaría directo a su razón de existir…

Deslizó la puerta hacia un lado y removió nuevamente las cortinas de un color vino para poder entrar a los prohibidos aposentos del más joven heredero de los Hiwatari.

La sorpresa le golpeó de inmediato al ver el panorama; todo se encontraba en penumbras; el silencio era testigo de todo lo ocurrido y éste era apenas interrumpido por una leve música, un tanto nostálgica, proveniente quién sabe de donde, pero lo que más le impactó fue ver la imponente figura de su fénix tirada sobre la cama, inmóvil y triste, casi como un muerto, con la vista en un punto indefinido en el especio que era su habitación…

/ … Mi máscara ya ha caído por completo, lo que me cubría y protegía de todo a mi alrededor ahora yace muerto y… debo admitir que lo extraño… bueno, la verdad es que extraño todo… /

.-. Kai… -Tal parecía que no podía dejar de pronunciar ése nombre y, para ser sinceros, no le molestaba para nada este hecho.

El cuerpo sobre el colchón pareció tensarse y la mirada del sujeto allí tirado se dirigió por fin hacia su figura, haciéndole notar su presencia por fin luego de todo el tiempo que estuvo de pie junto a las cortinas…

El silencio se hizo presente de nuevo, no había palabras que expresar, realmente ninguno quería romper la extraña tensión que se había formulado entre ambos, mas sus miradas… ellas sí que se encontraron y se vieron dispuestas a discutir todo lo que estaba ocurriendo, a pesar de la oscuridad que ahora tenía presa a la mirada escarlata del hombre en la cama…

/ Tú eres…

Lo que más extraño… y por lo que más lamento mi estado… /

.-. ¿Qué te ha ocurrido? –Soltó el de ojos dorados de pronto, provocando que la mirada rojiza se separara de la suya.

/ No me preguntes como comenzó todo pues esa también es una pregunta sin respuesta, una de tantas que mi cabeza me trae día a día, una que sin duda yo quisiera responder a toda costa… pero… sé que no puedo, ya nada puedo porque… mi voluntad, al igual que todo lo que alguna vez poseí, se esfumó… talvez para siempre... talvez no… /

Un leve viento entró por la ventana, meciendo el cabello negro del muchacho en las cortinas y, justo entonces y como si la brisa misma lo hubiese provocado, el de cabello azulado se sentó en la cama, con pesadez, con esfuerzo, con dolor…

Kai miró al chico de cabello negro otra vez, de forma penetrante, mas con un dejo de nostalgia y agotamiento que fue de inmediato percibido por el otro chico, que nada más fue capaz de mantenerle la mirada, intentando hallar en esos ojos sin vida una respuesta, una palabra, algo que fuese capaz de explicarle todo y a la vez nada, pues nada era lo que necesitaba saber luego de haber leído, en tristes frases, todo lo que el corazón del ruso frente a él ocultaba, escrito en ése cuaderno…

.-. Kai, yo… -De pronto no supo como expresarse y es que la mirada y la figura tan débil que se le presentaba le metía al cuerpo unas ganas inmensas de desaparecer…

Fue entonces que descubrió la manera de decirle todo aquello que deseaba, lo que sentía…

Se acercó hasta la enorme cama a pasos lentos, pudo ver al ruso sentarse en la orilla de esta con algo de temor reflejado en sus escarlatas perlas, y, sin más, sin importarle nada que no fuese aquel en el lecho, se hincó también en la cama; apoyó sus rodillas en el colchón, una a cada lado de las caderas del otro, quedando su pecho a la altura del rostro ajeno… y rodeó con sus brazos el delgado cuerpo, apresándolo desde el cuello contra sí, compartiendo de esta forma su calor, aspirando el aroma que de sus cabellos nacía, demostrándole todo lo que con palabras no podía expresar…

/ … Gomen ne… por todo… por desearte, por amarte, por ser siempre así, por valorarte en secreto, por esperarte, por soñarte, por respirarte, por confesarme, por pasar aquel tiempo contigo, por hundirme, por caer en tus redes, por utilizarte como mi luz, por venerarte, por ocultarme, por utilizar esa mascara, por quererte, por ignorarte, por ser mi inspiración y, sobre todo,… /

Los brazos, blancos y fuertes del otro, pronto correspondieron a su gesto y le tomaron preso por la cintura en otro abrazo… intentando creer así lo que estaba ocurriendo, obteniendo así todo lo que necesitaba… lo que ansiaba…

.-. Te amo, Kai –Soltó por fin, percibiendo la paz que había reinado sobre la tristeza que existía en el ambiente con anterioridad.

Otro silencio volvió a reinar, uno pasivo, uno requerido… en donde, después de varios años, nació una sonrisa, una esperanza, una fuerza en el hombre de ojos como la sangre...

.-. Esto era… todo lo que necesitaba… la luz de tus ojos brillar junto a mí, en mí… ver esa luz nuevamente –Fue la respuesta que obtuvo el ojidorado, las primeras palabras dichas en semanas por ése amado ser.

Y lágrimas volvieron a nacer en sus ojos y, esta vez, a caminar por sus mejillas…

/ Gomen ne, por utilizar tus ojos, dorados cual sol radiante, como mi guía y mi soporte en este mundo lleno de la oscuridad de mi alma… /

--,---'--- OWARI ---'---,--

Keysie: ¡Holas! Que bueno verles leyéndome nuevamente…

Kai: Sinceramente, con semejante fic, yo creo que ya te han dejado de leer hace bastante tiempo ¬.¬

Rei: ¡Kai! (Saltó el neko)

Keysie: (En un rincón oscuro) Y yo que me esforcé para escribir esto entre medio de tantas pruebas TT (Haciendo círculos en el piso con su dedo)

Rei: ¿Ves? Ya la has traumado… (Le regaña)

Kai: ¿Yo? No, pero si ella se trauma solita

Keysie: Vaya pago que recibo por dejarles juntos (Suspira) Bueno, la vedad lamento que esto haya salido tan triste y, porque no decirlo, tan malo, pero lo he hecho aprovechándome de un día depresivo que me dio… en serio espero que les haya gustado y si no, bueno, espero hacerlo mejor para la próxima

Rei: ¡Dejen reviews!

Kai: Nos vemos…


	2. Contesto review!

"Confessions of a broken heart"

Basado en Beyblade

By: Keysie Maxwell

_**¡¡Contestando Reviews!**_

Keysie: Antes que nada decirles que no estoy muy acostumbrada a esto, de hecho, es la primera vez que lo hago… por eso, les pido un poquito de consideración si no les dejo satisfechos con mis respuestas U

¡¡Un besote grande para todos y muchas gracias!

_**Matta ne!**_

Keysie: ¡Ajá!... ¿A poco más creyeron que iba a decir eso nada más? XD…. Bueno, ya yendo en serio ¡¡Aquí les va!

**Yumi Hiwatari:** (Le palmea la espalda) Tranquila mujer, puedes dejar de llorar U… Si al final no fue tan trágico ¿ne?... Eso, así me gusta… Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado tanto así mi fic y también agradecerte por demostrarme que puedo transmitir mis sentimientos a través de mis narraciones a los lectores, como, al parecer, lo hice contigo en este fic ¡¡Muchísimas gracias por tu comentario, me has hecho muy feliz! (La abraza) 

**Ren Usui:** TT ¡Soy muy mala! He hecho llorar a tanta gente (Se pone a describir círculos en el suelo con su dedo) Lo siento… XD A mí me ha llegado al corazón tu review TT Gracias, muchas gracias por tu comentario… espero poder llegar a tu corazón con otros fics

**Kai Angel:** (Se pone a jugar con sus dedos) ¿En verdad fue tan notoria mi tristeza? XD ¡Pues parece que sí!... Siento en tu review que no te ha gustado mucho el fic, pero la verdad es que eso me llena de fuerzas para llenar todas tus expectativas para la próxima vez que escriba algo ;3 ¡Gracias por tu comentario!

**Emiko Mihara:** (Se pone una bandita en la frente) ¡Estoy preparada para responder todo lo que tengas, así que dispara! XD… Me has llenado de alegría con tu review ¡Jojojo! Me hace saber que tengo seguidores XD. ¡Que bueno que te haya complacido con este Shonen Ai! (Le extiende pañuelitos) Es por si sigues llorando … ¡Muchas gracias por tu review que me ha animado mucho! Voy a ponerle empeño a todos mis fics para que te complazca tanto como ahora :3……. Ojalá algún día podamos hacer una serie de Beyblade como la que he descrito antes ¬

**_NeKot:_** Ejem! NeKot, espérame un poquitín ¿sí? (Se aleja lentamente de ella y luego, sin más, se pone a correr por toda su casa como una loca) ¡¡NEKOT ME ENVIÓ UN REVIEW! X3 (Choca con una muralla) Ouch! (Mira a NeKot, ella la mira más o menos así: o.OU) Eeeemmm… U ¡No sabes lo mucho que me ha alzado tu review! Bueno, talvez después de correr así por mi casa te des una idea… Eres una de mis grandes ídolos en el ámbito de los fics y en serio que has sido fuente de mi inspiración para mis obras Tanto en Gundam como en Beyblade… Hace poco que me topé con tu forma de narrar y sin evitarlo he quedado prendada de esta… ¡Eres excelente en todo aspecto! Espero poder tener noticias de ti pronto :3 ¡Gracias!

Keysie: ¿Y? No lo he hecho tan mal ¿no?

Rei: (Terminando de leer) U Vaya que eres emotiva

Keysie: ¡Sí bueno! Los Maxwell somos así XD

Kai: Sí, sólo que tú eres la única que raya a lo tonto ¬¬

Keysie: Kai-kun ¿Aún estás enojado por haber mostrado públicamente tu "debilidad"?

Kai: Hn… (Se cruza de brazos)

Keysie: ¡Pero si ya te lo pagué! Digo, ¿te parece poco la noche que tuviste ayer? ¡Lo dudo!... Supieras lo que mis vírgenes oídos oyeron ¬¬

Kai: No sé de qué hablas (Mirando hacia otro lado)

Rei: La noche de ayer… o.o (El kot pareció confundido)

Keysie: ¡Hay, si tú supieras!

Rei: ¿Saber qué?...

Kai: U Nada, nada… olvídalo, Rei (Le abraza nervioso) ¬¬ Ya verás

Keysie: XD Bueno, supongo que habrá que dejarlo hasta aquí (Levanta los hombros, resignada) ¡Esto fue todo, muchas gracias por haberse tomado la molestia de leer este fic!  Estoy muy contenta ¡Bye!

P.D: Nunca le den de tomar alcohol al neko… A menos que sean unos pervertidos como Hiwatari XD


End file.
